Two Whampires?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Curious, no? Read on! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**A story I requested from guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, Gena, and Ultimate Whampire. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

**To guestsurprise: Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Whampires?<strong>

Sasha was so excited! Whampire was going to show her some dances that they used to do on his home planet. She was so excited that she got her dance shoes on and the music ready. She was so excited that she could not contain it. "He should be getting home any minute! This is going to be fantastic!" Sasha exclaimed.

"I know you're excited but I hope the lights work in the dance room. There is a terrible storm that is heading this way and most of the aliens are out of town on a mission so you me and Whampire will have to hold down the fort," Rachel smiled. She then went and started to tie things down. The storm was supposed to be one of the biggest ones in history. Sasha ran in to help Rachel when the rain started. It did not take long for it to start raining harder and harder.

"Oh no! It's raining harder!" Rachel freaked as she ran outside to start bringing items in the house and tying things down. Sasha was busy trying to tie down the heavy farm tools that were too heavy to bring in the house.

"Rachel! Sasha! What can I do to help!?" Cassie said as she ran in and threw her stuff on the sofa.

"Cassie! Thank goodness you made it here safely before it got worse!" Rachel exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl. "Wait! Where's Gena?"

"Right here! What can we do to help?" Gena smiled.

"We can all start tying down the furniture! The storm is getting closer!" Sasha yelled from the top of the stairs. She could see the sky getting darker and darker and the rain was falling even more. "Everyone stay inside! I need to get something!" Sasha yelled. She saw that she left one of Whampire's favorite jumpsuits outside to dry on one of the clotheslines.

"Sasha no! It's too dangerous!" Rachel bellowed as she saw lightning in the distance. But Sasha already ran out the door and was heading towards the clothesline. She was almost there when she saw the thunder and lightning getting closer. She was trying to pry the jumpsuit off the line when lightning hit the line and shocked her back.

"SASHA!" Rachel screamed from the house.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Gena panicked. But before any girl could make a move something jumped down in front of them and took off running at such a fast speed that it almost looked like XLR8. Sasha took a few steps back and she tried to avoid the swinging wires but there were too many of them. One of them smacked her in the face and she was trying to avoid the electrical shocks that were coming off of them.

"HELP! RACHEL! GENA! HELP!" Sasha screamed as a nearby wire started heading towards her. She couldn't move because the other wires were wrapped around her. She turned and before she could do anything she felt strong arms around her.

"Hang on! I have you." The voice responded as he untangled her and blocked the other wires from hitting her. The other girls watched helplessly as the alien took a majority of the blows to protect Sasha. He finally got her untangled and flew her back inside.

"Everyone get down!" He yelled as he pushed all 3 girls down to their knees to protect them and he covered them with his own body. The storm raged and racked the mansion but because the mansion was so strong everyone was safe. After the lightning and thunder passed, there was only light rain gently patting the windows and doors. Everyone gently got to their feet, still rattled from the experience. Sasha threw her arms around the alien.

"WHAMPIRE! I knew you would save us! I'm so happy you're ok!" She smiled as she started kissing him in the face and neck. She heard a deep chuckle.

"As much as I love affection, I am not the one you think I am," The voice laughed a bit. She then noticed that something was different. The alien in front of her was indeed a Vladat, but he was a bit taller and more muscular than Whampire. He had a black mask and wings instead of green ones and he was absolutely intimidating!

"RACHEL! GENA! CASSIE! RUN! THERE'S A STRANGER IN THE HOUSE!" Sasha screamed as she took off running as fast as her legs could take her. Rachel was about to go after her, when the Vladat stopped her.

"No need. Leave her to me," He smiled as he took off at an inhumanely speed. He was behind her in a flash and Sasha was close to losing her mind.

"HELP! WHAMPIRE HELP! You're not Whampire! You're an imposter!" Sasha panicked as she tried to avoid the Vladat's hands.

"Correction. I am not an imposter. I am a real Vladat, but you are correct in the fact that I am not Whampire," He chuckled. He was enjoying this moment. Being a Vladat, he enjoyed scaring people a bit, but he knew when enough was enough.

"Well then if you're not Whampire who are you?!" Sasha nervously stumbled.

"I am a close relative of his! You must be Sasha. He has told me a lot about you." He responded as he hung from the ceiling and walked towards her.

"A-A relative? Why haven't I heard about you before?!" She stuttered as she tried to avoid his grabs again. He just chuckled and flew down off the ceiling.

"This is going to be fun!" He thought.

"There is no need to be afraid Sasha. You're getting acquainted with me now. Let's get to know one another!" He laughed as he let out a creepy Vladat laugh that could chill your blood! Sasha screamed and ran around the corner, sweat pouring down her face. He chased after her, toying with her hair as he followed her on the ceiling again. "My, my. What beautiful hair you have Sasha," He teased as he then ran his claws through her hair again. But then his playful expression stopped when she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"P-Please. Don't hurt me…," She cried as tears streamed down her face in exhaustion and fear. Vamps knew that now was the time to stop. She was genuinely afraid. He picked her up and took her to his room and closed the door.

"Shhh…Sasha it's alright. Everything is alright. I won't hurt you. Forgive me if I startled you too much," Vamps cooed as he ran his hands through her hair again. She whimpered a bit, but was too tired to run away from him. He laid her down on the bed and lay next to her. She reached out a timid hand towards him and he let her gently run her hand over his mask and face as she studied him. He leaned into her touch just to prove that he was not dangerous.

"I-I forgive you. Thank you so much for saving me…for saving all of us. But who are you exactly? You look so much like Whampire!" She said, clearly confused but not as afraid.

Suddenly, Whampire came in and sat next to them both. "SASHA! Are you alright?! Thank goodness you're alive! Rachel told me that you were almost killed in that storm!" He gasped as he pulled his fiancée in a hug. He then looked at Vamps and grabbed him and hugged him too. "Brother! Thank you for saving my love! I can't thank you enough! Vamps, thank you!" Whampire said as he embraced his brother and fiancée in a tight hug. Sasha's eyes widened in shock.

"BROTHER!?"

"Yes, my love. Sasha, this is Ultimate Whampire. He is my brother and he has come to live in the mansion." Whampire smiled proudly as he and Vamps gave each other a playful pound on the fist. Vamps turned to Sasha and bowed slightly.

"It is an honor to meet my brother's fiancée. You may call me Vamps if you prefer. I apologize if I went overboard in scaring you. As a Vladat, we have scaring in our blood." He smirked. Sasha then had a playful streak and she pounced on him and straddled his lower legs.

"I forgive you Vamps! But consider this payback!" She smiled evilly as she ran her hands down his side and sent the Vladat into hysterics with tickling. Whampire laughed at the funny sight.

"WHAMPIRE! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOP HER! DO SOMETHING! BROTHER HEHEHEHEEHEHEHELP MEHEHEHEHEHEEHE!"

"Sasha…Vamps is ticklish on his thighs!" Whampire laughed out loud.

"I'm on it!" Sasha winked and attacked Vamps' thighs while Whampire got his abs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHHOHHOHOHOHOHOHO! TRAITOR! NOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOH SAHAHAHAHASHA! PLEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LET GO! I'M SORRY!" Vamps laughed out loud as he almost bucked her off him completely. Finally, Sasha stopped and pecked Vamps on the cheek.

"Now we're even. No worries. I am glad that we have a new addition to our family; especially a Vladat!" She laughed as she then felt Vamps tickle her back a bit and then pick her up and give her to Whampire.

"Take your charming fiancée before I take her from you," He teased as he pecked Sasha in a friendly way on the cheek and winked at his brother. He then grew serious.

"Sasha. It is an honor to have your in our family. I wish you both the best," He smiled warmly and then he left the two in peace.

"Your brother is wonderful." Sasha smiled. Whampire then pulled her on his chest.

"More wonderful than me?" He teased as he cocked and eyebrow and kissed her on both her cheeks.

"Of course not. As he told me before, he is not my Whampire!" She smiled as she then kissed her fiancée deeply. They embraced for a bit and then went downstairs. They saw Cassie, Gena, and Rachel had the room ready for the Vladat dance that Whampire was going to show them.

"Alright everyone. Let's begin. Vamps, are you ready?" Whampire smiled.

"Of course. I taught it to you remember?" Vamps smirked as he and Whampire started to move their arms and legs in a smooth and calm rhythmic motion. They both moved so gracefully and strong that it was almost like a dance that could put you in a trance. The girls sighed at how both Vladats looked so handsome and confident in their steps. Whampire then pulled Sasha up and had her dance with him.

"I don't know all the steps Whams," She whispered.

"Don't worry. Lean on me and let me lead you." He smiled as he then began to lead her through the steps. Vamps then walked over to Rachel and pulled her to him.

"Rachel, would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Of course!" She smiled at her buddy and they began to dance and sway gently to the beat. Cassie and Gena smiled at how great both groups looked. Suddenly, Vamps turned around and saw them sitting alone. He looked at Whampire and both of them shared a knowing look. Whampire ran and turned the music on to a fast Vladat music beat. Both Vladats started dancing at such as quick pace that the girls were amazed at how fast they could move.

"C'mon ladies! Let's have some fun!" Whampire laughed out.

"But we don't know this song, Whampire!" Sasha giggled. Vamps then ran and grabbed her.

"Who said anything about knowing the song?" He smirked as he dipped her into a dancing dip and then spun her to Whampire. He then grabbed the other girls and they all laughed and danced with their Vladat friends the rest of the night. Later on that night, both Vladats were sleeping upside down in their rooms when Sasha and Rachel came in. Each girl gave the Vladats a kiss on their cheek.

"Good night our alien dark knights." Sasha giggled.

"You both truly are Vladat princes." Rachel smiled and both sisters then left to return to their rooms. Suddenly, Whampire opened one eye.

"Dark Knight? Aren't they cute?" He chuckled. Vamps opened one eye too.

"Of course they are. I especially like the Vladat prince part." He smiled. He then yawned a deep yawn. "Good night Whampire."

"Goodnight Vamps." Whampire yawned and then went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: One thing's for sure, these Vladats know how to make every friend feel loved and special. GoldGuardian2418 I hope you liked this one. It was truly my pleasure to do this for you! newbienovelistRD, I wasn't able to get a hold of you to get your ideas for this request, but any input or ideas you want to make for my future stories or requests, maybe you can let GoldGuardian2418 know and perhaps they can tell me and I will try to use them. I like your stories too by the way! They rock!<strong>

**To guestsurprise: Sorry I wasn't online during the weekend. Work schedule got crazy, but thank you again for this story.**

**To everyone else, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
